<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Creation of Duel Monsters by morbid_smile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570701">The Creation of Duel Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_smile/pseuds/morbid_smile'>morbid_smile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_smile/pseuds/morbid_smile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he has the Millennium Eye, a young and still relatively naïve Pegasus returns home to even more drama than he expected. And the Millennium Eye has many surprises in store. This fic follows his progress and growth from getting the Millennium Eye to allying with Kaiba Corporation. I've filled in gaps where necessary, including Pegasus's family. Graphic and fantasy violence.</p><p>Part Two of my series Gods and Monsters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyndia Crawford | Cecelia Pegasus/Pegasus J. Crawford | Maximillion Pegasus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gods and Monsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you haven't read Part 1: Leaving the Nest, you may be confused about the family relationships. Go back and catch up. You'll thank me later :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Home Again</strong>
</p><p>When he stepped off the plane at the San Francisco International Airport, he realized something that he probably should have before. He was now wearing a golden metal ball in his eye socket. Didn't that make him a person of interest in terms of the Homeland Security employees stationed everywhere? The airport in Cairo had given him no trouble, but this was a slightly different situation.</p><p>He kept his head down and made for the baggage claim, but was surprised to see a familiar face already there. It was so good to see someone he knew and trusted that he sped up the pace and hugged Croquet before the older man could react.</p><p>Croquet froze, then chuckled. "I knew it had to be you. No one else would do something so ridiculous."</p><p>"Croquet, I'm so glad to see you. You have no idea!"</p><p>"I can see that," His tone was gruff, but that had never put Pegasus off. No, just looking at him sent a cavalcade of emotions his way: relief, curiosity, concern. Why the concern, he wondered, and as if on command the Millennium Eye began to press into Croquet's mind: <em>Why is he wearing his hair like that? He looks like one of the boys coming back from war, like he's seen something terrible.</em></p><p>Pegasus looked away, willing the Eye to quit prying. When he looked back, Croquet was frowning at him. "Are you alright, sir?"</p><p>"I'm fine, just a little tired." He daren't mention that every time he looked at someone he could suddenly hear their inner thoughts. He could see now in ways that made his natural psychic empathy seem pathetic in comparison, and he'd practiced opening and closing that ability the whole flight. "It was an 18 hour long flight," he added, hoping that would be the end of it.</p><p>But the concern didn't fade. In fact, it intensified, but Croquet only muttered a gruff, "Of course, sir." </p><p>Pegasus sighed, inwardly cursing Croquet's curiosity. "Have you seen my luggage?"</p><p>Croquet nodded, "I've got most of it right here."</p><p>"Oh good! You're certainly on top of things." The other passengers were more numerous by then, so Pegasus suggested they make their way out.</p><p>It was strange, seeing Croquet again after so much had happened. It had seemed like a lifetime of events had changed him, and yet Croquet seemed just the same as ever. As usual, the older man refused Pegasus' help as he loaded the car then slid into the driver's seat. It was strange, being catered to all over again. Each time he felt as though he was breaking free, becoming someone who could stand alone, his family was there to make sure he knew his place in the social structure whether he wanted it or not.</p><p>It was only a 17 mile drive, but the traffic was unusually bad. While waiting at a traffic light, Pegasus finally gave up on giving Croquet the silent treatment, "I had a good time, thanks for asking."</p><p>He grunted, adjusting the rear-view so he could see his young charge better, "You don't act like it."</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm just tired, that's all. I went to a few clubs with Clarissa and Brad."</p><p>Croquet's mustache twitched. "You don't like clubs, and you don't really like Clarissa and Brad's type of company."</p><p>"Well... I went to a bunch of museums. Some of the things I saw in Egypt were life-changing." It wasn't entirely a lie, either.</p><p>Croquet frowned, turning back to the road. The person in front of him had run the light out of the blue, nearly hitting two pedestrians and an ivory Porsche in the process. Just another day in the busy city. The sun was setting as they left the tourists to the busier area and Croquet drove north toward the Golden Gate Bridge. Eventually, the city gave way to smaller businesses which, in turn, evolved into the wildlife preserve. He took a right off the highway and followed highway 131 south east, the beautiful bay on Pegasus' right. He stared out at the water for awhile, but it struck him that he'd be home soon. He'd mentioned that there'd been an accident in Egypt, but he hadn't gone into detail. Croquet hadn't said anything, but Pegasus had worked hard to keep his left eye covered by hair. That would only work for so long, though. Such were his thoughts as the sedan traveled the winding road toward home.</p><p>It was dark by the time they pulled into the driveway and parked the car in the garage, Croquet hurrying to open the door for his young charge. Pegasus didn't rush him, his mind a tumultuous mess. He couldn't ignore the nagging feeling that something was off. </p><p>Croquet closed the car door, but didn't move toward the trunk. Pegasus had a moment to blink before the older man sighed, "What happened to you? I thought you'd come back more like your old self."</p><p>Pegasus scoffed, "You mean like I was before Cyndia died?" The sound of her name still stung. Seeing her again had only reopened an old wound, leaving it infected and ragged. "I'll never be that way again."</p><p>Croquet sighed, "Well, I'm glad you're home. Things have been... uncomfortable."</p><p>Now he knew something was wrong. "What happened?"</p><p>Croquet huffed, "Nothing to do with the business. It's more personal than that."</p><p>Pegasus frowned. Croquet was whispering, his voice getting lower and lower as he spoke. Pegasus could only think of one reason he might do that, and the thought terrified him. "Croquet, surely there haven't been any FBI around..." Years ago Croquet had been one of the Family's top snipers, but when the Feds began searching for him in earnest, he'd been forced to go undercover. Maximus had been certain that no one would recognize his brother with the thick mustache, new haircut, and dark sunglasses, especially if he was working as his son's bodyguard. Pegasus had found it a fine game when he was a child, but the threat was ever looming, and the idea of Croquet being taken away to federal prison made his voice waver.</p><p>Croquet shook his head, "No, its nothing like that. I'm still as anonymous as ever."</p><p>Pegasus sighed. Good, at least it wasn't that level of bad news. "So what's happening?"</p><p>Croquet hesitated, then fetched the bags from the trunk. "Better you should hear it from your father."</p><p>Of course, that wouldn't work anymore. Pegasus was tired of being lied to and of secrets being kept from him. He had the ability to read minds now, The Keeper of the Millennium Items had said so: Why not use it? He'd practiced a little on the plane ride, but nothing very adventurous. Each time, he fully expected his target to look up and accuse him of mind reading or witchcraft. He needed to know, though. The idea that they would keep something major from him was just more of the same deceit he'd always experienced from his family. He looked at Croquet and thought about how much he waned to know what was going on.</p><p>The Millennium Eye complied, and crystal clearly he could see his mother and father arguing, his mother shrieking, and her rage was no act: <em>How could you do this! You'll ruin Maximillion's inheritance!</em> His father retorting, just as angry: <em>Can't you think of something besides money for a few minutes? Iris, they're both my sons --</em></p><p>Pegasus blinked, breaking the connection just as Croquet finished gathering the luggage. The older man looked up at him, "Your father's got a lot on his mind, but he'll want to tell you personally. He ordered me to take you to him immediately."</p><p>"Before mother gets to me, you mean, " he murmured, his mind reeling. Both sons, he'd said. Pegasus had been an only child for most of his life. His younger sister Marianne had drowned during a party when she'd gotten away from her nurse and fallen into the pond, and his mother had refused to have another child afterward. He'd never had a brother, but mention of two sons meant that there must be one somewhere. His father had betrayed his wife and fathered a second son.</p><p>Pegasus leaned against the car, all the anger and confusion running through him at once. His parents loved each other, didn't they? Why would his father do something like this?</p><p>He was jarred from his thoughts by Croquet's hand on his shoulder, "You okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"Good, because your father's waiting."</p><p><em>I bet he is</em>, Pegasus thought as he followed Croquet into the house, <em>and when I see him, boy is he going to get it!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. His Father's Study</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pegasus confronts his father, and his illusions about his family start crumbling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 2: The Creation of Duel Monsters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: His Father's Study</strong>
</p><hr/><p>His father's study was on the second floor, but when he knocked there was no answer. Curious, he knocked again, this time pushing the door open. The room was empty, the smell of cigar smoke lingering in the air though indicated that his father had been there recently. The blinds were shut, and a desk lamp cast light on the pile of paperwork his father was working through. On his desk sat a photograph of the three of them, the same photo that he had on his desk at his office downtown. It was a photo they'd posed for. In it, Pegasus was no more than eight or nine, his hair and eyes equally big, wearing that horrible light blue suit his mother had made him wear that day. Life had changed so much since then: he and Cyndia had become best friends, he still thought his dream of becoming a world-famous animator was possible, and he'd only had to worry himself with school problems. Things hadn't been perfect -- his parents were rarely around and his stint in boarding school had been the stuff of nightmares -- but at least he'd still had his dreams.</p><p>Where did that leave him? He still had his dreams, only they'd been horribly impeded: his mother was determined that he was going to business or law school, and even if he argued against it, his parents were paying the tab. He couldn't do much about that. Absently, out of the blue, he wondered whether or not they'd canceled the wedding and all the plans that went into it, but then realized that of course they had. It was hard to have a wedding when the bride was dead.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair then chastised himself. He had to leave his hair alone. It was the only thing keeping anyone from seeing the Millennium Eye, and he had no idea how he would even begin to explain that mess. Knowing his parents, they'd want to have it removed. They wouldn't understand. They'd want to press charges against the people who'd mauled their son's face. Pegasus, though, saw things a bit differently. He'd seen Cyndia. Even if the men had abused him, tortured him, mutilated him, the mysterious Item Keeper had still rewarded Pegasus with Cyndia's presence. And if this Millennium Eye could deliver Cyndia to him, even for a moment, then it couldn't be all bad.</p><p>Backing out of his father's study, he closed the door then looked down the hall. The lights were on, but that was pretty normal. His parents weren't exactly ones for saving electricity. He approached the eight side-by-side floor-to-ceiling plate glass windows and gazed at the glittering lights of Las Vegas in the distance. There were stars of course, but the lights kept them from being as visible as they might have been. Sighing, he turned away, only so see his father coming up the stairs.</p><p>"My son! There you are! Have a nice flight?" Maximus Crawford was a thickset man with pale blond hair like his son and bright blue eyes. He was wrapped in a terrycloth robe.</p><p>"It was okay. Were you in the pool?"</p><p>"I was, actually. Swimming helps clear the head. I'm dry enough, though, and we need to talk. Have you seen your mother?"</p><p>Pegasus sighed, "No."</p><p>"Good. Come along. Let's get this over with."</p><p>"Is it that much of a chore, talking with me?"</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous, Max! I've just got some news you'll want to be sitting down for, and it's better to get it face-to-face instead of through your mother's theatrics."</p><p>He escorted Pegasus to his study, closing the door behind them. Instead of having a seat in his favorite leather chair, though, he went to the bar and poured two glasses of dark amber liquor. He passed one to his son, "You'll want this, trust me."</p><p>Pegasus looked down at the glass in his hand. It was strange, knowing about his brother already. But was it wise to say anything? His father would want to know how he'd found out and talking about the Millennium Eye was out of the question. That meant his father would automatically blame Croquet, and Pegasus didn't want to make things worse. He tried to keep from fidgeting, and he watched his father down half of his drink in one go. Just because he wasn't using the Millennium Eye, though, didn't mean that his extra-sensory perception wasn't at work. He couldn't get exact details of course, the Eye was a miracle in that regard that scientific minds like Dr. Loudon would probably kill for, but he could feel the nervousness and, strangely, excitement pouring off his father. His father chuckled, an oddly strained sound, and asked, "Did you meet any attractive young ladies?"</p><p>Pegasus sighed, "Is that really what you wanted to talk to me about? Croquet implied it was important."</p><p>"It is. I need to tell you... no, that's not right. Let's start over."</p><p>"We haven't even started."</p><p>"Don't take that tone with me, mister. You had us all worried when you stopped calling home. Not even a text message for weeks! We thought something horrible had happened to you, then we get word that you're coming home. I didn't ask any questions, and I'm not asking any now. I was young once, and I got up to all kinds of mischief. It's understandable in a boy your age."</p><p>Pegasus couldn't imagine that his father actually believed that he was the sort to get into the kind of mischief he was implying, but he didn't dare correct him. He merely hummed in reply, sipped the drink, and sank a little deeper in his seat; it didn't take a genius to see where this was going.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad we see eye-to-eye on this then. So, you'll understand that sometimes a young man gets carried away. Sometimes, things get out of hand."</p><p>"Dad, what's happened?"</p><p>Maximus sighed, and for the first time Pegasus could really believe that his father was nearly fifty years old. He looked tired, and the harsh lines in his face stood out more in the light of the desk lamp. "I did something I shouldn't have, Max. Your mother's furious, and this may be the end of our marriage because of it. But you have to understand that I didn't know things had gotten this far." He took another drink, then continued, "When I was on business in Miami, I met a woman. She was beautiful, talented, quite rebellious. She didn't like the status quo, and neither did I at the time -- I still don't. It's just that as we get older, son, we begin to realize the status quo has a purpose. But I didn't care about that at the time. We were both young, and she was unlike anyone I'd ever met."</p><p>"You slept with her." He kept his tone moderate but low. If he started yelling, he was afraid he'd never stop.</p><p>"Yes, yes I did."</p><p>"How old was I, dad? Did you do it because of me?"</p><p>"No! Max, how could you think that? No, I did it because I was attracted to her. I was young and stupid. My wife had a second baby at home, and you know your mother: she can be pretty demanding when she wants to be."</p><p>Pegasus finished his drink in a single gulp. It burned, but nothing would ever be as painful as what he'd endured in that dark Egyptian temple. "You're always gaslighting each other, dad. And me. It's exhausting."</p><p>His father shook his head, "I figured you'd take your mother's side. But remember, this isn't about you. This is about your brother. Regardless of your mother's feelings, or yours, at the end of the day, this other boy is my son too. I want him cared for and treated well, not like trash. And I won't stand for any jockeying for power between you."</p><p>Pegasus chuckled, "Sure dad. That's totally what I was planning."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Barely Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pegasus meets his half-brother while realizing the weight of the Millennium Eye's gifts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gods and Monsters Part 2: The Creation of Duel Monsters</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Barely Brothers</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>It was only a few days later that Pegasus finally met his brother for the first time. Had he still been abroad, his parents would likely have never mentioned it to him. As it was, the situation was tense all morning. The young man and his mother were due around 10 o'clock, but he was quite sure that he hadn't been the only one dealing with troubled sleep. The fact that it had taken a lawsuit to get his father to recognize the boy was bad enough, but his mother's coldness had made the situation worse. She hadn't said a word to Pegasus since his return: just hugged him and then, tearfully, retired to her room. The hug had been desperate, almost painful, and the feeling of despair that hung around her made his own worries more acute. His father was sleeping in the guest room and had been ever since Pegasus had returned home. Pegasus suspected that it would stay that way for a long time to come.</p><p>If she'd noticed he was missing an eye, she hadn't said anything. No one had. Once again, he was invisible.</p><p>The house in Marin County was isolated in the way that most of the wealthy homes in the area were, set apart from the hubbub of San Francisco in that sweet spot between city life to the south and Sonoma's wine country to the north. The Cavendish mansion, his mother's inheritance from her father, was situated atop the rocky hillside overlooking the sea on Peninsula Point. From the large picture windows in the living room and dining room, the Crawford family could look out over the sea and get an unobstructed view of the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance: close enough to remain identifiable but far enough away to avoid the press of city life. The home was vast, and just north of it were the fields and attached winery that his father had bought on a whim ages ago, mostly to prevent neighbors getting too close. The house was large, with intricate Italian marble in the foyer, vaulted ceilings, massive windows, and Roman columns throughout. The Italian influence was new: Maximus was a bit of a history buff and, on learning of the family's Italian roots, had become obsessed with ensuring his home reflected the heritage. Iris had found the effort chivalrous at the time. He doubted she'd appreciate it now, though.</p><p>Pegasus liked it well enough, but he knew his parents were already tired of it. They'd been eying a new place closer to Los Angeles. The setting was quite glamorous though, and Pegasus couldn't imagine them selling it. They had used it as a setting for parties for over two decades now, longer than he'd been alive. It wouldn't be a Crawford party without the house and winery.</p><p>But he didn't know if those parties would take place anymore now that this very public mess was out in the open. Croquet had shown him the tabloids with their screaming headlines:</p><p>
  <strong>Crawford Tycoon's Secret Sex Life! Upscale Affair! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Trouble in Paradise! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bought Sex For Casino High Roller!</strong>
</p><p>Pegasus really hoped his mother hadn't seen them.</p><p>It was a clear day in the middle of a Northern California summer when the red Mazda made its way up the winding road, kicking up dust in its wake. It had been a dry summer already, and the dreaded forest fires were already being spoken of in hushed whispers by its residents. Pegasus could feel their concern every time the word drought was mentioned.</p><p>His mother sniffed, "Isn't she a little old for a car like that?" She was wearing large white sunglasses and a white scarf tied Grace Kelly style to keep the sea wind out of her hair. He could feel her hatred for the woman, and the sight of the car made a word light up in her mind like a neon sign: <em>Whore</em>. Pegasus looked away from her, frowning.</p><p>His father sighed, clearly unaware of the dangerous line he was walking. "I've got a few sports cars and so do you, dear. There's no need to --"</p><p>"Don't you dare dear<em> me</em>, Maximus. I won't stand for it, not with that woman and her bastard here."</p><p>"Mother!" Pegasus didn't know what else to say, and although he fully expected his father to try to tell her that this was no place for such talk, his father only shrugged and went back to watching the approaching car. He stared at them both, and as he did, he began to hear their voices in his head.</p><p>
  <em>She won't divorce me. She can't, not if she wants to keep her lifestyle. Oh, she could claim the besieged wife, but I'm pretty sure Leo would take the case if I had the guys fix things. She knows it too -- she can't win.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's going to give that bastard everything if that woman has any sway. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I'm more Cavendish-Jones than Crawford, no matter what the marriage certificate says. Daddy's name still has sway in Hollywood. If I have to, I can take Max there and get the divorce run through on my own ground. I'll keep Maximus' bastard away by force if I have to. He's not getting one penny of my son's inheritance!</em>
</p><p>Pegasus shook his head. He felt a little nauseous. For years his parents had seemed the perfect couple, happy and content in each other's company. He'd wanted to be like them when he grew up: married for love to the woman of his dreams and living happily together, just like a fairytale. He'd sensed that they didn't always like each other, but the Millennium Eye looked deeper than his own natural empathy ever could have. It was deeper than he wanted, but there was no controlling it. Sometimes if he looked too long it just happened.</p><p>The car pulled into the driveway, letting the dust cloud it had gathered along the way continue up the road. The woman behind the wheel smiled, but it was a ghost of a smile, thin and unhappy. She was clearly Asian, though Pegasus wasn't familiar enough to know her specific nationality. He could feel her nervousness, but it was unmatched by the ball of nerves that was the boy in the passenger seat. Pegasus couldn't get a good look at him through the windshield as he gathered something from the floor, but when he stepped out of the vehicle the fact that they were related was clear.</p><p>He was tall, thin, with Pegasus' same face structure. His hair was their father's silvery blond just like Pegasus' own. That anyone could look at them and say they weren't related was laughable. That it had taken a lawsuit to make his father recognize or even visit this boy made Pegasus deeply angry.</p><p>The boy turned, lifting a pair of large mirrored sunglasses to reveal honey brown eyes matching Pegasus' own. He shut the door with a firm slam. "Hi, you must be my long lost older brother." He extended his head, his smile more genuine despite the obvious nervousness he radiated.</p><p>Pegasus took a moment to respond, but when he did he shook the other boy's hand in earnest, "It's nice to finally meet you, Yakou."</p><p>The boy chuckled, "Just call me Tenma. It's my middle name, but I'm not a big fan of the first one. It makes me think of <em>The Animaniacs</em>."</p><p>Pegasus was suddenly grinning, "You watched <em>Animaniacs</em>? Oh my gosh, you like cartoons? Hardly anyone around here likes cartoons!"</p><p>Tenma laughed, "Dude, I can't get into live action. Animation is my only TV, know what I mean?"</p><p>"You have no idea how much I know what you mean."</p><p>There was a sound behind him of his mother clearing her throat and Pegasus collected himself quickly. "Sorry. I quite forgot myself. I'm supposed to show you around while they talk."</p><p>Tenma blinked, "What about my stuff?"</p><p>"Croquet will get it. Come on, I'll show you the house and grounds."</p><p>"Hold on, man. I'll be there. Just a minute." He turned to his father, their father, Pegasus supposed, and stretched out his hand, "Nice to finally meet you, dad."</p><p>Pegasus didn't know what he'd been expecting, but his father took a long time to respond. He shook his son's hand quickly but firmly, then nodded. "Go along. We all have matters to discuss here."</p><p>Tenma stood there a moment clearly confused. "Right," he finally muttered and turned away.</p><p>There was so much conflicting emotion: anger, rejection, disgust, heartache, loneliness ... it was overwhelming. Pegasus squeezed his eye shut for a moment to collect himself then touched Tenma's arm as the boy stomped past him toward the house, an angry teenager in fashionably torn jeans and flip flops. "How about I show you the gardens first?"</p><p>"Fine. Whatever. Let's go."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pegasus’ family has little background in the anime and manga, so I’m happily filling in what I can while continuing the general theme in the Yugioh series of siblings and family secrets. If you didn’t know Yugioh: Duel Monsters could get into soap opera territory, you need to reread/watch the series lol</p><p>Marin County is just north of San Francisco on Peninsula Point. The house has views of Sausalito, Angel Island, and the Golden Gate Bridge. Marin county lies between San Francisco and Sonoma County, and is therefore a good location between the nightlife and wine country. I have a lot of references and details about the house, grounds, and layout for Pegasus’ family holdings that I’ll post at the end of the series.</p><p>Grace Kelly, from Wikipedia: “Grace Kelly (November 12, 1929 – September 14, 1982), also known as Grace of Monaco, was an American film actress who, after starring in several significant films in the early to mid-1950s, became Princess of Monaco by marrying Prince Rainier III in April 1956.” She was known for her elegant fashion, including long scarves, and remains a fashion icon.</p><p>Yakou Tenma is a character in the Yugioh R manga, a spinoff by Takahashi in which it’s revealed Pegasus adopted sons before he died. Pegasus is also canonically 24 and single. This is kind of ridiculous, and so I’ve adapted Tenma into his half-brother. Incidentally, Yakou Tenma attempts to resurrect Pegasus after his death, and nearly succeeds.</p><p>If you’re not familiar with the 90s kids show The Animaniacs, take a break and look them up on YouTube. It’s a show right up Pegasus’ alley. The main characters are siblings Yakko, Wakko, and Dot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Different Worlds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pegasus tries to soothe Tenma's anger. In the process, he lets his guard down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Gods and Monsters Part 2: The Creation of Duel Monsters</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Different Worlds</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>They walked in silence for most of the way. Pegasus led Tenma through the gate beside the house and into the gardens. It was cooler there, the olive trees, elephant ears, and massive canna lilies providing a good deal of shade despite the California heat. "Do you want anything to drink?"</p>
<p>Tenma had his hands shoved in his pockets. His eyes darted around, taking everything in. There were birds singing, though not as many as there would be once the heat of the day had subsided. "Mom said you guys practically lived in a palace. I guess I thought she was kidding."</p>
<p>Pegasus frowned, "It's not that extravagant." When he remembered his father's penchant for Italian marble and murals, he sighed, "Well, not all of it at least." He followed the flagstone pathway and Tenma followed. "Look, I can tell you're not happy about this."</p>
<p>"Yeah? Well, I can tell you're all annoyed as hell to have me here too. What's the matter? Am I digging into your trust fund?"</p>
<p>Pegasus allowed the words to roll off him. The feelings of despair and frustration he was getting off Tenma were stronger than the anger. "It's only money. I was actually rather excited to have a sibling. I was hoping you'd feel the same way."</p>
<p>That took him aback, and Tenma frowned, "I figured you'd be pissed off. I hope this isn't one of those things where the trust fund baby acts all friendly then backstabs the new kid."</p>
<p>Pegasus rolled his good eye, "Why would I do that? I don't even know you. Besides, I don't know enough people to be able to backstab you. Most of them think I'm a little crazy."</p>
<p>"Really? Why?"</p>
<p>Pegasus sighed, sinking down on a marble bench that overlooked a koi pond. "I'm rather strange, that's why. You'll find out sooner or later, I suppose. I'm an empath."</p>
<p>Tenma blinked, "What's that mean?"</p>
<p>Pegasus had given this rundown many times, so he rattled it off mechanically, watching Tenma closely as he spoke, "It means I can sense people's emotions. Sometimes they affect me physically if they're strong or violent enough, but most of the time it's just an impression."</p>
<p>Tenma didn't laugh at him, and the negative emotions had faded a bit. Curiosity took over, "So you're a mind reader?"</p>
<p>Pegasus chuckled, aware as always of the weight of the Millennium Eye. "In a way, at least as far as I know. I'll tell you one thing though, Tenma: I can sense your frustration and unhappiness here, but I can also sense that you want this to work as much as I do."</p>
<p>Tenma frowned, disbelief setting in, "You're trying to trick me."</p>
<p>"No, no I'm not! I've been seeing doctors about it since I was a child: neurologists, psychologists, and even a parapsychologist."</p>
<p>"What the hell's a parap -- never mind, I don't want to know."</p>
<p>Pegasus sighed, accustomed to being dismissed by people his own age. Already this wasn't working out well. "Anyway, I know you don't trust me, but I can't do anything to prove otherwise except talk to you. I didn't choose this situation either, you know."</p>
<p>Tenma frowned, looking at his knees. "I guess I just don't know why mom -- <em>my</em> mom -- wants me here for this. She fought a court case to get me here. Do you understand how embarrassing it is to have your father deny you over and over again? And then the DNA results came back, and he had no choice but to accept me. Now she's forcing me here. I don't care about the money either. I'm no millionaire -- I just want things to be normal again."</p>
<p>Pegasus nodded, "Quite likely they won't be normal again, for either of us. But we're brothers; that has to mean something. Even if they don't accept you, we have a bond." He smirked, "Bonded by blood, even."</p>
<p>Tenma was scrubbing at his eyes but trying to do it in a way that preserved his dignity. His hair was long too, but shorter than Pegasus' own, curving in at the base of his chin. How could father have denied that Tenma was his son? They shared the same hair and eyes. Pegasus' jawline was more narrow owing to his mother's finer features. It wasn't like looking into a mirror, but it was obvious enough that father should have known. That only left one option: he had known, and had determined that denying his other son was the best option. It was cruel.</p>
<p>Pegasus could remember his dead sister Marianne, but only faintly. She had been precocious, always laughing, her hair more like their mother's, thick and dark. She'd hated to be cooped up, and had she been able to grow into a woman, he would have loved to see where she went in life. Instead, the strongest memory he had of Marianne was her pale face as Croquet dragged her from the pond. There'd been a party and she'd gotten away from the nursemaid. His mother's high, piercing scream was raw, unlike anything she'd even faked in her films. She'd been on her knees in an instant, shaking the dead girl in her soggy, ruffled party dress. Pegasus had stood there stunned, expecting his little sister to just look around at any moment, another successful prank played. It was Cyndia's soft gasp at his side, and when he'd turned to look, her face was awash with tears, her eyes, so blue, wide and frightened. He'd pulled her close then, and they'd been frightened children clutching each other like that until her father collected her and the party dissolved into a patchwork haze. Everyone had been moving, but his family had held their tableau, all of them frozen in time amid the commotion. Then the nursemaid was there, sobbing piteously. When his mother saw her, she began screaming over and over again, "Where were you!" As though she thought the chant might somehow bring her daughter back to life. Pegasus had watched Croquet gripping his father's shoulder so tight that the material of his suit buckled as he whispered something. Pegasus had stared, his eyes huge, taking it all in, until his father had collected him, carrying him back to the house. "Don't look, son. Don't look," he'd muttered, the wine thick on his breath. But it was too little too late. As usual, he hadn't been able to look away.</p>
<p>Marianne's death hadn't seemed real until that night, the group of them back from the hospital, the police long gone, and his mother's low, heaving sobs following him upstairs to bed. His father was on the phone, as he would be for weeks after, arranging things and firing anyone he could blame for the incident. Pegasus had passed his baby sister's room and, on a whim, pushed the door open. It was just as she'd left it: messy. A pair of bright blouses were tossed over the side table, and coloring books were all over the floor. He expected her to come bounding out of the closet or to grab his leg as he passed her bed, collapsing afterward into giggles at having scared him. The room, though, stayed silent. That was when the truth had hit him: little Marianne would never come back. She would never clean her room. She would never finish coloring the picture of Superman. She had stopped like a clock.</p>
<p>Pegasus sighed, looking at the olive tree that twisted its way toward the sun. It was a gnarled point of interest in an otherwise picture perfect garden. It was his favorite tree, really. He'd climbed it more times than he could count. "They may give you a hard time at first, but they'll come around. Don't write them off too soon."</p>
<p>Tenma laughed, low and mirthless. "Why should you care? You can have anything you want. Why bother even talking to me?"</p>
<p>"Anything I want. Sure," he stood, turning away. All he could see was Cyndia, her body wasting away and her parents refusing the proper treatment. <em>If she dies, it's God's will</em>, they'd said. Pegasus had offered them money, the best he could afford, the best of everything, but they'd refused. In the end, he'd been forced to watch her waste away, dying over the course of two months, gripping his hand. She'd been so afraid. All this remembering made him feel cold, and his voice was harder when he spoken than he'd ever heard it, "You don't know anything about me. Why do you suddenly think that I can have anything I want? What the hell do you even know about what I'd want?" He felt his heart racing, the anger flowing through him, and closed his eye to regain some composure.</p>
<p>"Jesus, I'm sorry. What'd I say?"</p>
<p>"Nothing." He slumped a little, the anger going out of him. "It's not your fault. It's just the way things are. Money doesn't solve everything, Tenma."</p>
<p>"Okay. Just don't flip out, okay?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. I guess I'm a little tightly wound myself lately."</p>
<p>Tenma frowned, looked down at his hands dangling helplessly between his knees. The ripped jeans he was wearing left his knees exposed to the dappled sun. He popped his toes, then looked back up, "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>Pegasus didn't know how to respond. "You're ... the first person to ask. It's strange." He shook his head, "I suppose I do, now that you mention it."</p>
<p>It took some time for him to tell Tenma about Cyndia, her death, and the ache he'd felt afterward. "I'm not really describing this well," he muttered.</p>
<p>Tenma shrugged, "You're doing fine. So you went abroad like the doctor suggested?"</p>
<p>"Yes." He shuddered. "I moved around, but that's not important. Egypt, that's what's important."</p>
<p>"What happened in Egypt?"</p>
<p>Pegasus sighed, "This happened," and pulled the curtain of hair back from the left side of his face. He'd been so careful up until this moment, and prepared himself for the instant regret that follows such rash decisions.</p>
<p>Tenma gasped, "Holy shit!" He scrambled to his feet and was in front of his brother immediately. He peered at the Millennium Eye, "That's wicked. Did you get in some kind of sporting accident? Awesome way to compensate, but couldn't you get something less creepy?"</p>
<p>It took Pegasus a moment to catch on, and then he laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but the kind that bubbles up after a long time of fear and pain. He laughed and laughed, wiping the tears from his good eye. When he could finally breathe again, it felt as though so much time had passed. Tenma was watching him more warily than he'd been before, and Pegasus struggled to reign in his mad mirth. It was as though the floodgates had been opened, "I'm sorry, this is just so ridiculous."</p>
<p>Tenma frowned, "What happened to you?"</p>
<p>"It's a long story," and Pegasus told him. He told his newfound brother about wandering Egypt and seeing the thief in the street, of spying on the strange cult, of the trial and the thief's fate. His voice stumbled when he got to the part about them finding him, grabbing him, forcing him onto the dias. Millennium Eye. His heart was beating too fast. His cheeks were wet. He talked and talked, looking everywhere but at Tenma. He could feel the confusion and the concern, but also something else. Something different. He wasn't sure what it meant.</p>
<p>"It sounds crazy, I know," he said when he was finally finished. "I'm still not sure what to make of it."</p>
<p>Tenma thought a moment. He'd settled on the bench as well, and was leaning with his back to the olive tree, "What did he mean, it sees into men's hearts? Do you have any idea?"</p>
<p>Pegasus thought about telling him that it could read minds, but imagined he looked mad enough. He shook his head, "No idea."</p>
<p>"Weird."</p>
<p>The darkness retreated, but Pegasus had felt it and could not deny its presence. Something had occurred to Tenma, and Pegasus had no idea if it was in his favor or not. True, he could probably just focus a little and allow the Eye to read him, but he didn't want to draw undue attention to it. For all he knew, it glowed when he used it, even though no one had mentioned anything of the sort to him since he'd returned home. "Dad doesn't know, and neither does my mom. I didn't want to start any trouble."</p>
<p>"Looks like trouble was started when they gouged out part of your face."</p>
<p>Pegasus recoiled as though slapped, "That's one way to put it."</p>
<p>"Sorry. It's kind of interesting, but I can see why you don't want to talk about it. Look, I won't tell anybody. I just want to survive my time here, however long that'll be."</p>
<p>Pegasus nodded, "I can help you. Don't worry. I'm just happy to have someone else around. This place is ... lonely."</p>
<p>"I hear you." Tenma smirked, "So, are we just going to stand around your park all day or is there more to this place?"</p>
<p>"This is a garden, not a park."</p>
<p>"Whatever rich boy. Where's my room anyway?"</p>
<p>Pegasus pointed up. There was a balcony that overlooked the green spaces and, in the distance, the fields that fed the winery. "That's it, I believe."</p>
<p>"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go check it out."</p>
<p>Pegasus shrugged, smiling. He felt better with his hair back in place and the Millennium Eye safely hidden away once more. It was better that way. Tenma's reaction had been atypical, he was quite sure. Where he'd been fascinated at first, most would be horrified or press for answers. He barely understood it all himself, and he'd lived through it. Better to just keep it to himself. He was quite sure that he'd find a way to break the news to his parents eventually, though exactly when was somewhat uncertain. And Croquet: he couldn't even imagine how he'd feel. It was Croquet's job to guard him, his job ever since Marianne had died and Pegasus became the sole heir to the vast tracts of land and wealth his parents had accumulated. Even though Pegasus had specifically gone traveling without him, Croquet would blame himself. He'd become even more protective. Pegasus was sure it would mean nothing but trouble in the end.</p>
<p>He gestured to the path that led to the side door into the kitchens, "This way, then. I'll give you the grand tour for real this time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out Part 1: Leaving The Nest for more explanation of Pegasus’ empathic abilities.</p>
<p>I really like my invention of Marianne, and not just because I enjoy tragic moments in beautiful settings. Her death  sets the stage for Pegasus’ later fears of losing someone he loves, fears that are very justified when Cyndia dies later. It also demonstrates his parents’ lack of solid coping mechanisms, negligence, and the lack of a support center for their son. In short, Pegasus has very few people to honestly confide in. Therefore, when Cyndia dies, he really does lose the only person who he can talk to. It’s all the more devastating imho. As Rihanna says, “What’s a love without tragedy?”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>